Malec The Selection
by runearcher
Summary: Alexander is a crown prince soon to be king, the only problem is that he needs a queen to rule beside him. With not long to go before his 19th birthday a selection is held to find him the perfect wife.
1. Chapter 1

"Alexander dear your father is requesting you" came a kind, gentle voice from the other side of Alec's door, he sighed and rolled out from under his perfectly positioned duvet and many bed-spreads "I'll be just a moment, thank you Etta" he called in return still groggy from the sudden movement. Even the crown prince wasn't allowed a lie in, every day is work as his father always said. He walked across to the breakfast tray that his maid Etta had left for him, it was filled with pastries and all sorts of things that Alec did not see the necessity of, he grabbed a croissant and 5 minutes later after pulling on his suit that had been set out for him, he was wandering through the wide marble corridors of the Italian palace of which he called home.

After quickly and carefully navigating his way through the twisting halls and grand spiral staircases he arrived at his father's (the king's) study he glanced at his watch, exactly 9 0'clock perfect, being late for his father would definatly not be a good idea. Two soldiers stood stiffly outside the wide oak door in their black and electric blue uniform, only moving to bow their heads as Alec approached and knocked on the door.

He pushed the door open and was met with a crowd of important looking officials that were gathered around a table taking in hushed and excited voices, with his father at the head of the table looking even more serious than usual (which Alec didn't think was even possible) when they noticed he had arrived they all stood and bowed their heads like the guards did outside. "Ah Alexander we have exciting news today, you must come and sit at once" King Robert motioned to the chair next to him as he greeted Alec. Alexander complied and perched on the edge of the miniature throne "So what is the news?" he inquired, "Alexander" his father replied as you know we are coming up to your 19th birthday and you will soon be eligible for the throne, although you will make a wonderful leader no King can rule without a Queen, and as the right lady has not yet been put in your path we have decided to take matters into our own hands and to host the first selection for 6 generations here in the castle!" he wittered on excitedly clearly pleased with the now soon approaching event, Alec however had gone pale and rigid, a selection! Really! This could not be happening, he would have to spend months, MONTHS! With crazy, hyper women in his home there was absolutely nothing worse that Alec could think of, and he could not stand for it. "no" Alec said suddenly scraping the legs of his chair across the marble floor, "NO, I do not want this, and I won't have it, I don't know what any of you were thinking" he got up abruptly and stalked his way over to the door just as a waft of strong perfume found its way into the room, Isabelle!, this was not the right time, she would probably love the idea and be falling over herself with joy about having 30 other girls to watch films and do makeup with!.

Alexanders life was not (despite what many people thought) in any way easy, yes he could have pretty much whatever he wanted and whenever he wanted it, but he was always watched whether it be by guards, maids, his parents or even camera crews that regularly roamed the castle and its grounds. Alec had also never really made a decision for himself, sure he could decide what food he wanted to be brought to his room or what books he read but most other things he simply would have to do what his father tells him such as how to dress, who to talk to at balls or galas, what he would say in his many television appearances and so on.


	2. Chapter 2

He stormed past her, made his way back into the corridor and took a deep breath if he was going to find a way out of this he would have to have a clear head. Alec made his way to his office that had a glorious view over the stables and the castle's extensive rounds he sat down and got to work thinking of any possible way to get out of his situation, he was sure that someone like Jace (Alec's younger brother) would love the idea of 35 girls in the house but for Alec had never been one for making conversation with those he did not know so he could not think of a situation that he would be more uncomfortable in. He knew deep down that this was in the best interest of his family and his people but the whole idea of a selection made him feel sick to the stomach.

Days passed and preparations where slowly coming together, they thought Alec had no idea about this but he was not stupid he knew that when the maids saw him and they ducked their heads or turned away from him they were trying to hide the fact that organizations where already in progress without him fully agreeing with the situation. Alexander also knew that he was running out of time to put an end to the whole thing he would have to do something dramatic and fast!

Alec heard the creaking of his bedroom door and looked up to see Isabelle in his doorway and he grinned, he loved his sister and was always pleased to see her. She swept across the polished floor boards, her silk gown billowing out behind her and settled herself on the red satin futon. "Dear brother how are you?" she questioned while positioning the many pillows around her. "I'm fine thank you Izzy" he replied, Isabelle sighed and looked at him sternly, "Stop lying you are terrible at it and it pains me, how are you really?" Alec smiled Isabelle could read anyone like a book, "Really he said I'm not okay, I'm not okay with any of this, everyone running around the place, Dad ordering everyone about even more than normal, Mum thinking the world is coming to an end because she hasn't enough dresses and me knowing I will be marring someone soon whether I like them or not" He glanced up at her "Izzy I never asked for any of this!" Isabelle grabbed his hand "I know Alec and I understand and I know it might not seem like it now but this selection will be wonderful for our country and those who live in it, I know marriage is not something you want but I ask you please for the sake of the people just give it a go and if within say 3 months there isn't even one person you could consider marrying I promise I will manage to get you out of it" Alexander considered this for a moment before he spoke again "Izzy that's a great idea and all but how would you ever manage to get me out of it?"


End file.
